I'd Get Him to Change our Places
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: If you could switch places to protect your younger brother, wouldn't you? A year after his brother's 'death', Thor finds a way to switch his life with Loki's and to start everything from the beginning in the hope of saving his only sibling. Will this work or is history deemed to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

It had been one year.

A whole entire year since they had stood here.

Blue eyes stared out across the ashen landscape. Everything was grey here, as if it had had the life sucked out of it. Just like it had been on that day. He shook his head, forcing the tears that collected in his eyes to splatter against the ground in honour of his brother's sacrifice. Why could he not save him? Everyone else he managed to save but the one person who needed it most.

This had been the hardest decision that he had ever had to make. If only he hadn't had to. But this was the right thing to do and he would always do that. No matter the cost. No matter the cost.

Bending to one knee, he reached out to touch the ash, his fingers trailing in the remains of the dead world. Everything was lost here, even the bodies of the dead.

Loki had not deserved this. He deserved a decent burial - to be set off on a ship, to be remembered in song. Bt his name remained unsung and forgotten by all but the one that the trickster had tried to kill most often.

A sad smile plagued Thor's face and he closed his eyes. He would given up Jane and the life that he had built to change the situation. He would change places with his brother - he would live with the difficulties of finding out he was born of the creatures of nightmares. He would do his best to cope with that and with any luck, there would be no more deaths. He may even get to see Jane once more.

It had been a whole entire year since they had stood here.

Thor closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally arrived, the day to which the two brothers eagerly awaited. They stood, side by side, adorned in their ceremonial gear and listening to the excited cries above them. The whole realm had turned out and squeezed into the grand hall that stood in the palace.

"Brother, are you nervous?" Thor asked as Loki stood, tensed and ready, staring ahead.

"Not really. I don't do fear." Loki replied, his body suddenly appearing to relax as he shot a smile at Thor and the red-clad brother laughed.

"What about that time in Nornheim when you veiled us in mist?" Thor asked with his usual cheer.

"If I hadn't you would have gotten us killed. Fleeing is not because nerves get to you, it's a strategic plan."

"I was in the rage of battle, I could have taken on a hundred men and not fallen!"

"You have your sword and I have my tricks," There was a hint of smugness in Loki's voice as he spoke and an attendant came up to them, a cup of mead on a dish for each of them. He bowed slightly to the two princes and Loki took the cups and handed one to his brother.

"That will be all," He informed the servant who backed away, bowing as he went. Thor lifted the drink to his lips and downed it all in one go. Loki was more cautious and took a smaller sip, watching his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You drink like a fish," Loki commented when the blond head emerged and Thor grinned.

"It is good mead. Shall I finish it for you?" He asked, reaching for the cup, still with a grin that could match the Cheshire Cat. Loki pulled his cup away.

"How many have you had today?" He asked.

"I'd say a fair few."

"Feasting with Volstagg?"

"More drinking than feasting,"

"That was what I was worried about,"

"Do not fear, Loki, I, unlike you, can hold my ale." Loki gave a sigh and took another sip of the mead while Thor watched. Lowering the cup, he looked at Thor with raised eyebrows.

"Very well, you can finish it off." Loki said, handing the cup over which Thor took eagerly. A smirk appeared on Loki's face and he waved his hand. As Thor lifted the cup to his lips, an eel slide out and Loki gave a laugh as he waved the eel away and it disappeared. Thor meanwhile seemed to be rather shocked before he regained his composure.

"If it had been any other night," Thor warned and Loki dipped his head.

"You would have fought me and won?" He asked, calmly, straightening his horned helmet.

"You know me too well," Thor grinned, looking up at the horns as the moved with the slight rearrangement. "See you still dress as the cow,"

"And I see you're still a dainty little bird," Loki replied and the two brothers laughed, the insults and slight argument already forgotten.

"Thor, you know that you are my brother and friend," Loki said as the merriment died down and Thor's gaze became slightly melancholy. "No matter what, that will remain true."

"I know, brother." Thor said, looking up and meeting Loki's gaze, blue upon green. There was silence for a few more seconds as Thor's gaze fell to the floor as if there was some great weight on them.

"I wish you the very best, despite my heart, Loki. You will make a good king," Thor finally said, offering a faint smile which Loki returned with a pearly grin.

"And you will be a great adviser and protector, Thor. I know that I can count on you." He replied, lifting Thor's head to look into his eyes.

"Remember, no matter what," He said and Thor place a friendly hand against Loki's neck.

"No matter what." He repeated.

"It's time," Loki said as the cheers began to quieten at the blast of a ceremonial horn.

"Are you ready?" Thor questioned, concern entering his voice.

"I believe so," Loki replied, the only sign of his nerves being the fact that he checked his armour over very briefly.

"Go on ahead," Thor said and Loki gave him a pointed look. The raven haired brother knew how Thor felt and didn't want him to be left out.

"I'll be along, go on." He said, gesturing forwards. There was a pause and then Loki offered Thor a smile before walking ahead.

Blue eyes followed the retreating form, and they blinked as water started to fill them. This should have been his night of triumph. He had defeated the most enemies, he had proved himself over and over yet the emerald-clad god took the prize because he was crafty with words and magic. It didn't seem fair and Thor did not know how to deal with it. Volstagg had recommended drowning his sorrows in the sweet liquid but it had not changed his envy. Even Loki's honeyed words still left the jealousy in his heart. But there was nothing he could do and with a heavy sigh he walked on. There was a reason for this.

Striding into the hall, the cheers were drowned out as Loki walked along the long corridors, his eyes falling on Sif and the Warriors Three who took prime place on the stairs. They smiled at him but he could see their nervous glances moving towards an empty space where Thor should be. Sif cast him a questioning look and Loki gave him a shake of the head. His gaze moved along the line to fall on his mother - the woman who had taught him. She offered a comforting smile and Loki gave a small one, pressing his lips tightly together.

Stopping before of his father, Loki bent down on one knee and watched as Odin raised his spear and hit the ground with it. There was a resounding echo.

Squeaking filled the hall as Thor hurried into place, coming to a sudden stop. Green shoulders slumped slightly in relief. Loki had been worried that his brother would miss the ceremony, it would do nothing to help him.

"Loki Odinson, my heir," Loki's green eyes flickered towards Thor who's gaze hardened at these words.

"My first-born. One of the greatest magic-users this kingdom has ever seen. You have used your talents to protect the realm, whether with your magic as a weapon, or your words as a negotiator."

Loki could not help but notice the heavy gaze that his brother kept on him. The throne had been a contest between the two of them and he feared that his brother may bear him ill-will. If Thor had been drinking, then this day may yet turn around.

"Loki Odinson, do you swear to serve the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Loki's voice was nervous as he replied, shaking slightly.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," In the empty hall, his voice seemed amplified and Loki hated how it made his fear more obvious and he swallowed.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions and pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?" There was a pause as Loki closed his eyes, quelling his rebelling emotions.

"I swear."

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you king." A great cheer went up and Loki watched as Thor turned and left, red cloak billowing out as he moved with haste. Frigga frowned and took a step towards Thor but stopped to look at Loki as he rose and bowed to his father, backing away and turning to look at his people. The sudden departure of Thor had left the raven haired god nervous - they had always supported each other and he had not wanted this to drive a rift between them.

Raising a hand, he calmed the cheering, bringing silence in seconds.

"Good Men and Fair Ladies of Asgard, it is an honour to be chosen, an honour and a burden. But I swear to you that I will uphold my oaths and strive to protect every man, woman and child of our glorious realm." There was a great cry of celebration and Loki smiled as he walked away from the cheering crowd and straight into the embrace of his mother.

"Well done, Loki. I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear as they broke apart.

"Thanks mother," Loki smiled, casting his gaze back to the empty spot that had once housed his brother.

"Later, you can't be seen leaving so early,"

With a nod, Loki went on to greet the other Lords as well as Sif and the Warriors Three. He could tell that they missed Thor; they preferred his work with weapons and did not hide their contempt for magic and certain users of the art.

The festivities went well on and into the night and Loki did not get a chance to leave until the moon was at it's zenith. Hurrying along the empty corridors, Loki made his way to his own chamber.

"My lord, do you require anything?" A servant asked who had followed him.

"I will need a pitcher of water, fast." Loki announced, candles springing to light as he entered the room and pulled out a scrying bowl. Hands traced the bowl, feeling the familiar feel of the stone beneath the palms of his hand. Closing his eyes, Loki centered himself.

"Your water, sire," A voice said, disrupting him and green eyes revealed themselves.

"Thank you, place it on the table and leave me." He ordered.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the bowl, Loki waited until he heard the pitcher being placed down on the wooden table and the footsteps retreated. Then he stepped towards the water and carefully took the pitcher, carrying it to the scrying bowl and gently pouring the liquid in. As soon as there was a mirrored layer, he returned the pitcher to the table and took up a hunched position over the bow, staring in at the liquid as he muttered a spell.

Searching the realm, Loki found no trace of his brother and concern filled him. There was no way to hide from his prying eyes and Loki considered going to Heimdall although he knew that the gatekeeper was not fond of either of them. Turning his attention to other realms, Loki felt the strain but suddenly it became clear to him that Thor had managed to get into Jotunneim. There was the image of his brother in the frozen wastelands. How did he even get there?

"Loki, what are you doing?" He was shaken out of his searching by a female voice and he looked over to the speaker. Sif stood there, the Warriors Three behind her and he looked between them.

"I was searching for Thor," He replied, waving a hand to end the enchantment on the scrying bowl.

"We must save him, he's gone to Jotunnheim."

"Jotunheim?" Volstagg asked, nervously.

"Surely you must be jesting. Thor could not be that brash." Fandral exclaimed.

"This time I'm not actually lying." Loki said, pacing. "We must rescue him."

"We cannot journey into Jotunheim alone." Fandral said.

"We will take a small guard. Our actions will be quick and with any luck, unnoticed. Thor has not yet attracted the attention of the Frost Giants, let us hope that it remains that way."

"This isn't like a journey into Midgard where you perform a little magic and the mortals worship you as a god." Fandral said and Loki gave a sigh.

"Do you wish my brother to die?" He asked.

"Of course not," Sif said hurriedly. "We just think you should get an army to go with you,"

"If we get an army we risk the lives of many. I do not wish to start a war."

Silence met these words as the four bowed their heads, accepting his wisdom.

"Lady Sif, Warriors Three, we are going to Jotunheim!"

Thor battled through the snow and ice. Getting Heimdall to let him pass had not been an easy feat. In his hand, the blonde haired god held the hammer Mjollnir which he had taken from the treasury. His attention was focused on the mission at hand. He would prove that he deserved to be king, he would take on these giants single handed and would win. Nothing could stop him.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardian."


	3. Chapter 3

The small group shivered as they came to Jotunheim. In the short amount of time that they had, Loki had managed to pull together a guard consisting of four men and a female warrior who had trained under Sif. He would have been comforted if he could have found another magic user but few who practiced magic were as willing to go into combat.

"You sure we couldn't have taken the bifrost?" Fandral asked as they trudged forwards, leaving the secret path, carved by the great roots of Yggdradsil.

"Heimdall is in no condition to open up a bridge." Loki answered, scanning the horizon for any sign of Thor or the Frost Giants.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked, it was a guard who answered her.

"We had just received news that the gate keeper was injured."

"But how, he is one of our finest warriors!" She protested.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given Thor all those drinks," Volstagg muttered.

"I did not believe our prince would be good enough to take on such a mighty warrior - while drunk!" The lady replied and Loki gave a soft hiss, asking for silence.

"Does it matter how or why? He has taken Mjollnir and is now no doubt lost in this realm while you gossip at the top of your voices while having claimed fear of the very creatures that live in this realm. Keep your voice down and look for Thor." The trickster whispered, creeping forwards. It was hard to remain hidden in this empty, frozen wastelands and Loki was doing his best to shield them from sight with his magic. But their words still might be heard.

"What if we don't find him?" Hogun asked, keeping his voice as soft as Loki's and voicing the concern that they all felt.

"Then we will seek greater help and this matter will become much larger." Loki told the warrior and a silent wave of agreement rippled through the group. His steps were light against the snow as he moved forwards, still desperately searching for Thor. How could be have been this stupid. Damn the mead that Thor had consumed with Volstagg.

The ground shook underneath them as thunder sounded across the skies and lightening rained upon the earth.

"We've found him," Loki said, all thought of stealth gone as the cries of battle sprung to life around them. The nine other Asgardians that he had brought along moved too, taking a formation as they charged into battle. Unladen by metal armour, Loki easily took the lead, sprinting over the snow and appearing to take to the air as the snow clouded around his feet.

It was quick reactions that saved his life.

They were above Thor and the battle by several metres and he clung out his arms as a sign for the others to stop. Fixing his sight on Thor, Loki noticed that his brother's arm was in the grasp of a frost giant and it did not escape his keen gaze that the bare skin shed the black burn in favour for the blue of the Frost Giants. Turning his head, Loki saw that his companions were nearly upon him and he summoned green magic into the form of a dagger, throwing it at the monster that held his confused brother.

As the beast fell, Thor looked up to see the black figure of his brother, joined by a small force of warriors. Blue eyes fell to his arm, now faded back to pink. Something was wrong and the great man was scared. He didn't know the answer - he was not one for complicated games and although he could not place his finger on it, he felt like the blueness of his arm was not meant to be a part of him - although he had yet to have a inkling of what the change of colour meant.

But there was no time to dwell on such feelings and he turned from the sight, raising the mighty hammer to smash the jaw of a giant, swinging it around to knock another two away. The hammer felt right in his hand, skilled as he was with the sword, there was some deeper connection to this item that the red clad prince felt.

"What do we do?" Asked one of the guards and Loki turned to him.

"There's a path down right there. We need to make a clear path to Thor. Then I can veil us and we should be able to make our escape." He instructed.

"And what of you?" Sif asked, some hostility in her voice. _Some things can never change._ Loki thought, although he felt that there was a much deeper reason to it.

"I will meet you down there." With that, he did actually take off, his form becoming that of a falcon as he glided down to his brother. Since borrowing the feather cloak from Freyja, Loki had worked on the ability to shapeshift into a bird and for the first time he got to put the skill into use.

Returning to his Aesir form, Loki brought knives to his hand, searching for any sign of the king. Maybe he would have a chance to try and talk this out and repair the damage that his brother had done.

"Loki!" Thor cried out and Loki turned in time to stab a Frost Giants who had raised a iced hand to bring down a killing blow.

"Thor, you idiot, why are you here?" Loki shouted, over the din of battle as he gave up trying to find the king to negotiate. "And take that stupid grin off your face," He added, noticing Thor's delight at having company.

"But brother, you are here with me. To destroy the Frost Giants!" He declared happily and Loki suspected that some of it was the alcohol talking.

"I am not here to destroy them! I am here to bring you home, with as little death as possible." Loki replied, ducking under a blow and the air whistled above his head. Thor threw his hammer and it sang through the air, breaking the giant who had tried to harm Loki.

"But..." Thor started, catching the hammer and Loki had only a second to marvel and despair at several details. He marveled at Thor's mastery of the weapon that he could have only been using for a few minutes. He despaired as he saw one of the guards fall to the frozen ground, blood pouring out of a fatal wound. He was gladdened at finally finding the giant king, who had risen from his throne to hold out a hand at hearing Loki's words. And he could have wept for the fact that the Frost Giants would not notice their leader's silent order, now deep in the blood lust as the first drops of Asgardian blood in centuries was taken.

"Thor, we must leave!" Loki shouted, trying to approach his brother but worried that his own brother was too far into the battle frenzy to notice the difference between friend and foe.

"Then go!" Thor demanded, not looking up from his slaughter and Loki looked back at the king, desperation threatening to soil his eyes. Laufey had returned to his throne, waiting to see what the newly named king would do now.

"Last time you told me that you were late," Loki said, trying to get closer to his brother. "And now you would be lost. Come with me."

Blue eyes met green and then there was the smallest of nods.

Loki breathed out a sigh of relief and his breath clouded the air, expanding into a fog.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Trust me." Loki replied, sending the fog out with a gesture of his hands but spreading it thin along the path that they had to tread.

"Quickly," Loki ordered, running along the path as a scream echoes in the mist and faltered as if the passage of the throat was running out of air. He breathed in, closing his eyes. It was easy to imagine what had caused that.

"Loki!" Sif said, appearing out of the mist, supporting Fandral. Volstagg carried two limp forms, one on each shoulder. Hogun and the female guard dealt with a Frost Giant in the path while the two other guards kept a look out.

"Back to the passage, quick!" He ordered, only briefly slowing down, Thor following on heels.

"You heard him, move!" Sif demanded and Loki frowned at the fact that she had repeated his order. It hadn't been necessary. Summoning magic to his hands once more, Loki created an illusion of himself and Thor but that was all he could manage. Despite how he liked to appear, he did have a limit. The magic had to come from within him and leaving the illusions as distractions had taken the last of that energy. He stumbled slightly, but continued on.

Thor was the only one to see the small sign of weakness and he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It'll be all right, brother." He promised and Loki returned the smile.

"Just keep running." He advised, forcing his pace to become a sprint and Thor thankfully managed to keep up with.

"Which way is it?" Called Sif and Loki cursed as her loud voice caught the attention of the Frost Giants trying to attack the illusions he had left. The ground trembled under the falls of many footsteps that headed now in their direction.

"Follow me," He practically growled, increasing his speed to take the lead. Retracting the forgotten illusions, Loki felt a small amount of power return to him and he used this to thicken the fog behind them, slowing the monsters behind them.

Despite the burden of two dead and one injured, they made it back to the passage and Loki watched as his companions dived in before following them and closing the entrance. They emerged in Asgard, battle worn, weary and saddened by their losses.

"Get Fandral to the healers," Loki ordered and a guard hurried to obey.

Both princes felt that there was something wrong with the dead bodies and they stared at the fallen men numbly. This had not been their first battle, nor was it the first time they had lost comrades but this time it felt unneeded. Sobered by the loss, Thor fell to his knees and stared at the ground. Loki walked over to the bodies and carefully closed their eyes.

"They were noble men and their lives will not be forgotten." He said and all heads were bowed. No one spoke for a minute when a messenger interrupted them.

"Loki Odinson, your father requires your presence at the bifrost." He said and Thor looked up at his brother.

"Why there?" He asked, looking between the two. Already Loki believed he knew the answer and he looked at the hidden passage and then back at Thor.

"Don't worry, brother," He said and understanding crept into Thor's eyes.

"No Loki," He said, voice graveled with emotion. Sif and Hogun exchanged glances.

"It'll be fine, Thor. Just remember that you will always be my brother. No matter what." He placed a hand on Thor's arm. The one that had turned blue. With that he turned and strode towards the bifrost where their father waited.

Arriving at the edge of the bifrost, Loki looked up at the impressive gold structure and gave a sigh. He prayed the Norns would be kind and allow his brother to cope. Entering, Loki stripped himself of his armour.

"You know?" Odin asked, faint surprise in his voice as Loki removed the final piece of Asgardian metal.

"It wasn't a hard guess." He replied, keeping his voice even. "I am sorry for their deaths."

"I know," Odin said softly. "But your actions have resulted in two deaths and likely as not, war." Loki bowed his head. "However, your actions were noble, to save your brother. Although you will be banished, you shall be permitted to keep your power in light of this." His green eyes looked up with some hope and he gave a nod of understanding.

"Thank you father," He said, giving a bow. "My king." With that Loki walked over to stand by the opening and watched Odin's movements with a calm gaze. Light engulfed him and Loki was silent as he was forced away from his home and sent hurling towards one of the other realms that sheltered in the World Tree.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a large boom that shook the ground as the dark haired god landed and almost immediately something heavy slammed into him and he felt the air leave him and he hit the ground hard. This day was just getting better and better, Loki thought sarcastically.

"I think that was legally your fault," A voice said from the darkness.

"Get the first aid kit," Another person spoke and in the haze, Loki could just make out that they were both female. He blinked, clearing his blurred vision and feeling grateful for his Asgardian physiology. The woman breathed a heavy sigh of relief and two more people came into his line of sight. Loki struggled to sit up.

"You should lie down," The older man said, moving to place his hands on Loki's shoulders and gently try to push him back down. It didn't work.

"I'm fine," Loki said, pulling himself to his feet and calmly walking around the site. Interesting. Midgard seemed so different to how it had been when he last walked here. The temperature was hotter and there were no forests, just open, dry land.

"Where did he come from?" A voice asked as they hurried around Loki, trying to get him to stay put.

"Who is your chieftain? I must speak with him." Loki demanded and they all exchanged confused glances. Loki frowned and then took in their clothing. Very different to what he had last seen mortals wearing. As was their general appearance.

"By the Norns, it's been longer than I had thought." He muttered to himself before raising his voice.

"Forgive me, kind women and gentle man. it seems I find myself caught out of time." He said.

"Um, it's about 11 pm." The darker haired woman said, looking towards her watch.

"Jane, you need to get him to a hospital." The man suggested and Loki sighed. This was not going to be as easy as he had thought. He was fortunate enough that his magic allowed the understanding of these mortals.

"Perhaps I should prove to you that I am indeed different," Loki said and with that he created a perfect image of himself and the mortals let out a gasp. The trickster looked up at the sky. He wasn't too certain his father would be pleased with this blatant showing off but Loki already had a plan to get back to Asgard. He worried for Thor and was uncertain whether his oaf of a brother would had figured out the truth behind the change in his arm's colour yet. Thor would need him.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick." The dark haired woman said, waving her hand through the image and then coming closer to try moving her hand through Loki who grabbed her wrists and lowered them.

"I do have physical presence, you need not concern yourself." As he spoke, he removed the image, watching the other two who were staring in confusion.

"How, you can't just do that..." The woman stuttered out and Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Do I need to prove it again? I am from a different realm to yours, one were magic-" His eyes caught sight of the large metal box and he frowned. He did keep up to date with some mortal things but this was completely new.

"But there's no such thing as magic, it's all science." She said and Loki's attention returned to her.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you mortals working on trying to explain this universe. Magic and Science are the same, although it would be best if you could keep that hidden. I believe that I'm not meant to interfere with the progression of mortals." Loki said, smirking at the confusion on their faces.

"Realms? Mortals?" The man said and green eyes fell upon him. The mortal shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

"Yes. Look, my being here is only temporary. I just need to get my bearings and then I will be gone. Do you know how close I am to any tribes of the Norse?" He asked and they all looked at one another again. Trust mortals to not recognise a god when it really did matter. How times had changed.

"Do you believe that you're some Norse god?" The man asked slowly.

"I am one of the Aesir and I have been worshiped by the Norse men. Now tell me where I can find their lands." Loki said, his patience wearing thin.

"Hospital." Eric muttered and Loki placed his head in his hand.

"Did my trick mean nothing?"

"He's got a point," The darker haired one said.

"Should we try introductions?" Loki suggested after a heart beat. Glancing around, the mortals nodded as his gaze fell upon them.

"Good, I'm Loki Odinson, God of Mischief among lots of other titles but we can leave those behind. And you are?" He asked, pointing at the male.

"Selvig, Eric Selvig," He answered and Loki gave a nod. Good name. Promising.

"You?" He asked, pointing to the darker haired woman.

"Darcy," She smile.

"I'm Jane." The last woman said hastily.

"Right, now we are all acquainted, I assume that one of you will be kind enough to help me get back the the lands of the Norse. Eric?" Loki asked, turning to the man.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You're older and your name suggests that you are more likely to have links to the lands I need to get to."

"Well," The man said, scratching the back of his head.

"Was that an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" Jane asked suddenly as Eric remained silent.

"I am not familiar with that term. Please be aware that there are several centuries between my last visit here and this current time."

"Um, a bridge between two different places," Jane said, looking up at the sky.

"A wormhole?" Darcy questioned and Loki frowned slightly. He didn't know how worms got into it.

"I did travel through the bifrost, which is known as a rainbow bridge."

"What was it like?" Jane asked hurriedly and Loki raised a hand, silencing her. She clutched her throat.

"Jane?" Eric said, going over to the woman and placing his arms around her.

"Please tell me this is a dream. Jane, pinch me." Darcy said, holding out her arm.

"I'll release her voice when you tell me how to get to the lands of the Norse,"

"You'd need to take a plane. It's quiet some distance. Over the seas." He said and Loki gave a nod and returned the mortal's voice.

"It seems I will need assistance. I will acquire you to help me transverse Midgard."

"We're not going anywhere, I have lots of work and-" Jane started.

"I am a god, you do not simply defy me. Besides, I hold the answers that you seek." Loki said and Jane fell silent and looked at the other two, eyes begging them and Loki grinned. He didn't plan to tell her anyway but there was no harm in those empty words. Especially if it could get him to the roots of Yggdrasil from which he could return home. He needed to help his brother.

* * *

Thor sat with Sif and the Warriors Three, staring at his arm. If Loki hadn't been banished, he would have sought the guidance of his brother but as it was, he was gone. Thor hadn't even been able to get to talk to his mother. Since finding out about Loki's punishment, she had withdrawn to her chambers. Thor felt slightly bitter about this. Not only did his brother win favour with their father but also with mother. There was such a conflict within him and he couldn't deal with it. Thor was a man of straight means and now there were too many lines, all mixed together. He clenched his hands.

"We should have talked him out of it," Volstagg practically growled. They had been confined to this room and in truth, Thor had been lucky to even be able to send out a message to ask for an audience with his mother.

"We never could. He's Loki," Sif answered.

"I'm just thankful that we're all alive," Fandral said, rubbing his chest, remembering the wound that he had recently received.

Hearing that, Thor thought back to his on actions. He had harmed the gate keeper and it was truely his fault. But while Loki was banished (which he could not deny he was somewhat pleased about), he was left in here. Could his father not come up with a punishment for him or was he to get off free. He stretched his hand. What had come over him? Why had he done that? He was lost. He didn't know himself.

"I need to see father," He announced, standing up and looking at the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thor," Odin said, looking at his son. The King had yet to decide what to do with his adopted son, who had not only forced his way into Jotunheim but also harmed Heimdall, one of the most loyal and longest serving of the Asgardians. As his one eye stared at Thor, Odin wondered if the phrase 'blood will out' was true. Such a curious mortal phrase.

"Why have you punished Loki and not me? My brother only sought to save my life, a life that I so carelessly tried to waste." He wanted to know the truth. He needed to know the truth. His hand trembled under the weight of ignorance.

"After all, you picked him over me. You made him king,"

Odin continued to look at Thor. Worlds were beginning to part before the wise king and he saw the form of his son and the memory flicker. He sighed. It seemed that already Thor was suffering more than he should.

"Thor, you were intoxicated. I will not punish you for a mistake you made when you were not thinking correctly." He said, slowly.

"But there's something else, I..." Thor faltered, eyes beseeching his father in the hope that he could explain the situation to him. In the hope that he would know the question that Thor could not even phrase.

He did not.

"I'm different. My skin turned blue at the cold touch of those monsters. I did not burn," Thor said, staring at his father. He was begging for an answer now, begging in the silence.

"What am I?" Thor asked after a minute of silence and Odin sighed. He may have worked out that Thor was not meant to be of this birth but he had to play along. They had to learn and this could not be undone by simple means. He closed his one eye and sighed.

"Thor, you are my son," He said, opening his eye and looking into Thor's blue ones.

"What... what else?" He asked. Going through this once had been hard enough. Twice was worse.

"Thor, you must understand that it changes nothing," Odin said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Father?" Confusion showed in Thor's face and he looked up desperately at his father.

"When I fought the Frost Giants, I did so in the hope of peace. And when I was there, I found a child, abandoned to the harsh weathering of their realms," He slowly started, watching Thor's face as he realised what he meant.

"I'm a... Frost Giant?" He slowly asked, there was a pause and then Odin gave a nod.

"But... why did you keep it a secret? You should have told me!" Thor protested, eyes desperately searching his father's face, water pricking at his blue orbs, threatening to escape their bonds.

"And how would you have reacted?"

"If I had known from the start... if you had raised me in the knowledge..." Thor stuttered and his father bowed his head.

"Does Loki... who else knows?"

"Just your mother and I,"

"I'm going to my chambers," Thor announced, turning suddenly, red cape billowing out behind him.

"Son," Odin called, raising a hand and Thor paused.

"Am I to be punished for my actions, _father_?"

"No, you have suffered enough,"

"Have I?" There was a hint of confusion in his voice and Thor turned to look at Odin, questions flickering across his face.

"One day you will learn. One day you will understand." At these words, his son strode out and Odin nodded to two guards to follow him.

He blinked and a tear fell down from his eye. He remembered how things should be and how they would be again. He remembered Loki's anger and the loss their family had suffered when their youngest member had fallen into the abyss. An anguish made worse by this alternative universe where the memories were all the more sweeter. And he remembered the death of the woman he loved with all his heart. The woman who had held a family together, even when it had fallen apart.

* * *

"So this is what you mortals use for transport," Loki commented, looking around the airplane, Eric seated next to him and Darcy and Jane were looking very put out in the seats behind him. There had been a long argument between the two woman who would get to sit next to the god. Darcy was interested in his features but had claimed that she would ask questions about the politics in his world. Jane had no interest in Loki's appearance but desired the knowledge that he had promised her. In the end, it was the trickster who had solved the problem by announcing that Eric would sit besides him. The man had only been too glad that he didn't have to pick sides between the two woman. And to be fair, he didn't want Jane sitting next to this eccentric yet slightly worrisome god.

"Yes," Eric said, watching the raven haired being look around, delighted at the folding table.

"It's called an Airplane. It travels through the air," Jane told him. "Do you have similar things?"

"We have ships that travel on both water and sky." Loki answered, closing the tray and looking out the window. That had been another thing that he had demanded upon finding out that the planes did not have good views from all seats. All these new mortal things had their interests and Loki intended to get the best experience while he was here.

"I still can't believe that we're doing this," Eric muttered. The god had done really well at talking them around. He still wasn't quiet sure how exactly Loki had convinced them. It all passed by like a blur but it felt like this was a brilliant idea at the time.

"Relax, Eric, nothing shall go wrong," Loki decreed with all the power of a god.

"It's not that I'm worried about," Before anything else could be said, a flight attendant came on and Loki watched the demonstration with fascination.

"I had no idea that you mortals required so many instructions and at such a basic level," He said, after the cabin crew left. With a quick movement he did up the safety-belt and readjusted it to fit perfectly.

"Its safety," Darcy said, munching on some sweets that were meant to be for children. Loki had managed to wrangle them their own packets.

"But why is it explained so slowly? Surely you mortals must be able to understand it without having to see the actions performed twice, each time in a different language."

"Well, there a kids and they need things simpler. And most of us only speak one language," Eric answered.

"Really, how dull." Loki replied raising an eyebrow.

"How many do you speak?" Darcy asked.

"How many are there?" Loki replied, a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you must have a talented tongue," She replied.

"Well, they do call me silver-tongue,"

"Don't encourage her," Jane intercepted and Loki laughed.

"You mortals are so easily encouraged." He replied and Eric sighed.

"Maybe we can manage this trip without too much talking?" He suggested. The engines fired up and Loki froze, looking around.

"You OK?" Jane asked, before Darcy could get a word in.

"It feels like thunder," Loki muttered, looking around. it reminded him of his brother; he needed to get back to Thor soon. He doubted even Odin knew what the Thunderer would do.

"You scared of thunder?" Darcy asked.

"Think about thunder and take a guess." Loki replied, watching the ground slowly move. Or appear to move.

"You're close to Thor, went on trips with him according to the myths." Eric pointed out.

"He's my brother," Loki said, frowning as the plane stopped, waiting for clearance. "Why have we stopped?"

"We've got to wait for the runway to be open," Eric told Loki, who began to tap against his legs. The god was not one for patience.

"This mortal transport takes too long. When I last walked this Earth yor people could leave in a matter of minutes," He said.

"We're casting the first plane to Norway, at 3 am in the morning, I think we're doing pretty well," Darcy said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there in about eight hours. A lot faster than taking a boat or walking," Jane answered and Loki blinked. The plane was moving once again.

"That was fast," Eric commented.

"I moved our time slot up," Loki said. "Seems it works by allotting time to go on the 'runway'."

"You can do that?" Darcy asked, looking impressed.

"Yes," Loki said, his tone indicating he was bored with this conversation as he returned his attention to the window.

"Jane, can I keep him?" Darcy asked.

"No!" Jane replied, a bit too loud as several heads turned in her direction. "Sorry," She muttered, looking apologetic.

The plane turned onto the runway and started to pick up speed. Loki leaned forwards, against the force pushing against him.

* * *

"Thor," Frigga said, entering the room of her adopted son, or as she knew, he true son. There was no denying a mother's intuition and she had known from the start what Thor had done. But she, like Odin too, kept her silence. Their children had to learn and she was proud of Thor for giving Loki this chance at a normal life.

"Mother?" Thor said softly, looking up at his mother who smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"You knew, yet you kept it a secret."

"We didn't want you to feel different. You are our son." Frigga said, pulling Thor into a hug which he shrugged off.

"You should have told me. I should have known what I was,"

"And how would you have coped, growing up with that knowledge. No child is prepared enough for that."

"I... I can't be one of those. It isn't right." Thor muttered, moving to sit down on his bed while his mother went to sit next to him.

"Thor, listen to me," She said, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes moved to meet hers. The secret weighed heavy on her heart and one that she had carried for such a long time, unlike her husband. Her only advantage was that the later information remained hidden. All she remembered was she found out that Loki survived the fall.

"Listen, no matter what you are, no matter what you have done, no matter what you may do, your father and I love you with all our hearts. We may not share the same blood but that doesn't make our bonds any less strong."

"Please, don't..." Thor said softly.

"Thor, speak your mind,"

"I... I feel wrong. I should not be a Jotun. I'm an Asgardian. I can't be this monster. Why has this happened to me? Why me and not Loki?" Thor asked and Frigga closed her eyes.

"Things don't always turn out as we want them to." She said, rubbing his back. "We just have to deal with them as best and as safely as we can."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Continue as you are, don't let this change you. The only difference is that you know what you are a frost giant, which you have always been. Do not forget that your father, Odin has his share of giant parentage." Thor nodded, remembering the fairly short family tree. He offering his mother a smile.

"I need time,"

"Of course," She replied, standing up and slowly leaving. "If you need to talk, I will be here."

"Not mourning over the loss of Loki?" Thor asked and there was some bitterness in his voice.

"I hope for his return but I am here for you."

"Then why did you turn me away earlier?"

"I had just found out the news, I was shaken," She said softly. "We all were."

"I understand," Thor muttered and Frigga turned to leave.

"Do you think Loki will return?" He asked. "He is strong and clever. He will find a way." Thor gave a small nod and Frigga left. He closed his eyes. Loki would talk him out of this. He couldn't allow his brother to return. Not before he had taken action. He would have to be fast.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the land that once housed great men, famous warriors who's names were sung for many lifetimes?" Loki asked, looking around the city. Jane sighed and Eric looked concerned.

"Did we just imagine him magicking up a clone of himself?" Eric asked, quietly to Jane, his voice no more than a whisper. He was beginning to have his doubts about this whole thing - especially when Loki started to talk about the older times.

"I assure you that you remember correctly," A voice suddenly said behind them and Loki placed a hand on the back of each scientist - Darcy gave a laugh at the shock on their faces. Loki had been standing in front of them only seconds ago.

"You're going to attract attention." Jane warned.

"You mortals see only as much as you want to see and I can tell you what you want to see with less than a flicker of my fingers," He smirked, holding up a hand and flickering his fingers to make a point. A lamp seemed to become a snake but no one other than the four of them took any notice. With a wave of his hand, it resumed it's usual metal state.

"Right, where exactly was it you wanted to go?" Darcy asked, having got a map of Norway up on her phone.

"No doubt the name has changed. It may even be that it has changed in appearance if magic has failed to protect it. But in my time it was known as Vel Við Tivar." Loki commented and he received some confused looks from the mortals.

"Is that Norwegian?" Darcy asked.

"It was the tongue of that time."

"What does it mean?" Eric asked.

"Well to gods. It's a well entwined in a tree, an ash tree. And deep within the well, the mighty ash Yggrasil has a branch that feeds from the frozen waters," He explained, looking around. There were no familiar landmarks.

"How do you spell it?" Darcy asked, looking at her phone.

"Wunjo ehwaz laguz-" Loki started but he was soon interrupted.

"What?" Darcy asked, looking completely clueless.

"I am giving you the names of the letters," Loki said.

"Don't look at me," Eric said as Darcy's eyes moved to him.

"Me either," Jane added hastily as Darcy's mouth began to open. She sighed and then looked around, realising that Loki and continued on walking. They hurried to keep up with him.

"Is there no end to this settlement?" Loki asked with eyes searching for an end, for something that he would recognise.

"It's a city, it's just very large." Jane explained, following Loki. "How exactly will Vel vith T..." She paused, struggling to pronounce the Norse. "the well help you get back to..." She shot Eric a look and he mouthed 'Asgard'.

"...As..gard?" Loki sighed and cast a spell to keep the other mortals from watching or listening. No one came within two metres of the group. Darcy looked around as a large circle cleared around the group and raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't you hear me? Yggdrasil has a root in the well," Loki explained and Jane shot a lost look at Eric who was beginning to grow tired of explaining all the Norse things that Loki neglected.

"How'd you spell that?" Darcy asked, on her phone. "Without all those weird Viking name things."

"It's the world tree," Eric explained and Darcy hurriedly typed at her phone.

"Ah, that's how you spell it. Nice word." She commented, looking through her phone. "Apparently some guy hung himself on it,"

"I find your ignorance of history offensive. The Aesir who hung himself on the tree was my father, King of the gods." Loki commented.

"Why did he hang himself?" Darcy asked. "Doesn't seem very wise."

"To get knowledge that only the dead may know." Loki replied simply, taking the form of a bird and shooting straight into the air.

"But how does this explain the travelling between worlds?" Jane asked, raising her voice as Loki flew away. She was unsure how a tree could be linked with an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, unless it was a complicated wormhole that lead to many different locations, but that wouldn't make much sense. She frowned and jotted it down anyway, pulling out the book that she always kept on her at all times.

"Hey look, he's found something," Darcy commented, straining to look up at the sky. Jane's gaze flung up and she cursed, noticing the retreating form of the small bird in the sky.

"After him!" She said, hurriedly starting to move, keeping in line with the bird.

"Jane, you can't be serious?" Eric asked following her. He had figured they wouldn't make much or any ground with the god. Having seen the man's magic, he had remembered the stories of the gods. They were to be respected and feared. Not beings that could be bargained with.

"I'm not giving up this time. I'm not letting this go." Jane said, her voice determined. Darcy followed.

Loki had spied the world from above and now he was making use of it. Some features remained the same and for the first time, he knew where he was. There had been a small village here when he had last visited. A village that was fortunately only mils from the well that he needed to get to. He believed that the well had to be out be about a League and a half out. If on foot, he would have expected to make a stop after the first League but in air he could make lighter work of the distance.

Using the air currents, Loki moved forwards, covering distance with great speed. With his improved sight, he could see the three mortals following him, trying to make their way through the crowds. As if they stood a chance.

Or maybe they did.

He paused, hovering as he caught sight of the quickly coming thunder storm. It was coming straight at him and he turned his head, trying to get a good view. The storm was getting closer at an increasing rate. He flew forwards, uncertain. Storms were his brother's domain and thunder rolled across the clouds. Lightning flashed and Loki dived as rain started to pelt at him.

Regaining human form, Loki moved under shelter and glared at the sky. Why was his brother doing this?

"Why did you take off like that?"

_Great, the mortals had caught up._

Loki looked at them with cold eyes and Jane took a step back in fear. Eric and Darcy caught up and dived under the shelter.

"This storm's sudden," Darcy said, pulling her coat around her and shuddering.

"We should find somewhere to rest, we're not going anywhere with this weather," Eric said, panting and gesturing towards the rain. It was turning into a white-wash; they could scarcely see three foot in front of them.

"I need to get to Vel Við Tivar." Looking out at the storm, Loki spoke, barely looking at the mortals. With cautioun, he moved outside of the shelter and took a few steps into the pouring rain. Thunder growled in the sky and Loki picked up the pace. Jane took a few steps outside, following. Suddenly the thunder grew deafening and Loki shot back under the shelter as lightning hit the ground where he had been standing. Jane stood frozen in shock until Eric pulled her back under the shelter. In the few seconds that they had been outside, the two had become drenched and their clothing clung to their forms.

"Well, that was spooky," Darcy commented. "There's a hotel just around the corner." She added, lifting her hand off the phone.

"Hotel sounds good," Jane said, looking towards the trickster god. He looked fairly pale.

"Loki?" Darcy asked, noticing how he hadn't moved since escaping the lightning shot. He blinked and unfroze.

"It seems that my brother is angry with me, or else wants to prevent my return," He said calmly.

"And he would be?" Darcy question and Loki gave a sigh.

"Thor, god of Thunder, popular among your farmers." He explained, creating an illusion of himself out in the rain. The thunder built up and suddenly lightning hit the illusion. It flickered but remained and with a flick of his hand, Loki removed it.

"What did you do?" Darcy asked, giving an exasperated look. "Steal his... what toys do Norse gods have?"

"It's something a lot more concerning than that," Loki said, staring out at the storm.

"What, then?" Jane asked, concern in her voice.

"This doesn't effect you," Loki informed her.

"I think it does. We've paid for you to fly you all the way out here and now we may be struck by lightning. This does effect us," Jane argued and Loki shrugged.

"You didn't have to fly me here. You volunteered. And it's me who is likely to be struck by lightning, not you."

"Then what are you going to do. Stay here until he grows bored?" Darcy asked and Loki let out a slow breath. The mortals took so long to understand anything.

"Your assistance has been of use, mortals," Loki said, giving a nod of his head. "You shall be fortunate for your help."

"Hang on, you're not leaving us," Jane said but it was too late. Loki seemed to have multiplied and they all set off in different directions.

"Loki!" Jane protested, looking frantically between them.

"Jane, give up. We can't go chasing myths. Let history lie." Eric said, grabbing her arm. She gave him a desperate look.

"I'm not giving up," She pulled her arm out of his grip and ran after one of the forms, ignoring the building thunder.

"Jane!" Darcy called but the astrophysicist would not listen.

Jane realised that she was not alone in pursuing the god, Darcy and caught up with her and Eric was not far behind, having managed to get out an umbrella.

Loki ran through the rain, thoughts filling his mind. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his blood, taste it in the air. How did he not notice this before? He was not what he was, he was meant to walk another path. And so was Thor. It was driving his brother mad and Loki stole a glance up at the dark sky. The mortal, Jane, was following him. He would need her, he realised. Some deep and hidden part of him whispered this to him. With Jane he could manipulate his brother. For now, he needed to get into the forest and out of sight.


End file.
